Rewizja Textus Receptus
thumb|left|James StrongRewizjoniści *'Joseph Henry Thayer' - unitarianin *'Fenton John Anthony Hort' - Przewodniczący komitetu Rewizyjnego w 1970: Antyewangelik i antyprotestant, uznający czysto rzymski punkt widzenia za bliższy prawdzie, wyznawca kultu maryjnego, sacertotalista *'A.T Robertson ' *'R.C Trench ' *'Vine' - stwierdził że biblia była pełna naukowych błędów, zniekształceń, błędów historycznych i prostoty. Popierał spożywanie alkoholu interpetacją greki. *'Gresenivus ' *'Fredrick William Danker' - uznawał Jezusa Chrystusa za liberła i nonkonformiste ("Jezus i nowa era", 1972 rok, Fredrick William Danker, strona 108) *'George Ricker Berry ' *'James Strong' - członek komitetu przekładu ASV - American Standart Version w których wybierał jako członków tylko te osoby które zaprzeczały inspiracji pisma świętego, autor konkordancji Stronga Członkowie Komitetu Rewizyjnego z 1970 roku: Przewodniczący Brut Wescot i Fenthon John Anthony Horth, F.H.A Scrivener Spis przekładów Rewizyjnych ---- W 1970 roku zebrany został komitet krytyki tekstu, przewodniczącymi komitetu rewizyjnego byli Brut Wescot i''' Fenthon John Anthony Horth''' opartego o Katolickie Fałszerstwo zainicjowane przez Watykańskiego Agenta Konstatina Von Tishendorfa - Manuskrypt Synajski. "(Wescot i Horth) Upowszechnili Kłamstwo że Manuskrypty Watykański i Synajski są najstarsze są najstarsze i najlepsze." - Doktor David Brown﻿, Founder of King James Biblie Resaerch Council "Sformułowali również teorie że Kościoły przez całe wieki dysponowały skażonym tekstm pisma, i że dopiero teraz odkryto tekst czysty, głownie z powodu odkrycia Kodeksu Watykańskiego i Synajskiego. Oczywiście jeżeli te dwa manuskrypty nie są wiarygodne, to cała ich teoria upada." - Doktor Phil Stringer, Autor "The History of the English Biblie" "Według mnie obaj panowie byli liberałami i odstępcami . Mieli więkrszy wkład w zmiany na świecie w związku z błędnym tekstem greckim, niż kto kol wiek przed nimi." - Doktor D.A. Waite, Przewodniczący "The Dean Burgon Society" Praca Wescota i Hortha spotkała się ze sprzeciwem 19-wiecznego uczonego Brytyjskiego Deana Johna Burgona (1813-1888). Po zbadaniu ich skorygowanej wersji Biblii, podważył ich zmiany we własnej pracy pod tytułem "Rewizja Rewizji". Burgeon napisał że tekst zrewidowany z roku 1881 jest: "błędny i wątpliwy w niezliczonych miejscach." - Rewizja Rewizji, Dean John Burgon, Strona VI Otwarcie wyznał że Wescot i Horth stworzyli "nowy tekst grecki." - Rewizja Rewizji, Dean John Burgon, Strona XII Burgeon napisał: "Jest to systematyczna deprawacja , podstawowego tekstu greckiego, która mnie zasmóca i obraża. Jest to bowiem nic innego niż zatrówanie rzeki żywota w jej świętym źrlódle . Nasi korektorzy (mający niewątpliwe najlepsze i czyste intencje) z pełnym przekonaniem celowo odrzucają natchione słowa na każdej stronie, zastępując je sfabrykowanymi wersjami które Kościół od dawna odrzucał i których nie uznawał, albo nawet się nimi brzydził. Przetrwały one do dzisiaj, w garstce dokumentów najbardziej zepsutego pochodzenia." - Rewizja Rewizji, Dean John Burgon, Strona VI-VII Teoria Wescota i Hortha mówiła że wielka liczba manuskryptów liczona w tysiącach, była w jakimś stopniu skażona i że dokładniejsze wersje znajdują się tylko w kilku kopiach, rzekomo starszych i bardziej wiarygodnych. "Wescot i Horth potrafili w akademicki sposób zbudować teorie która pozwoliła im zignorować 95 % Manuskyptów jako dowodów. Tak żeby mogli stworzyć grecki nowy testament , użyty w roku 1881." - Doktor Kirk Divietro W Rezultacie Dean John Burgeon stwierdził: "Rewizja z roku 1881, musi powszechnie zostać uznana tym czym jest w istocie, najbardziej zdumiewającą i katastrofalną gafą literacką stulecia." - Rewizja Rewizji, Dean John Burgon, Strona XI thumb|left|F.H.A ScrivenerInny uczony F.H.A Scrivener, któy był członkiem komitetu z Wescotem i Horthem, sprzeciwiał się ich teorii i wnioską. W końcu był tak zaniepokojony ich pracą, że sam opublikował jej obalenie. "System doktora Hortha jest całkowicie pozbawiony podstaw historycznych. Jesteśmy zmuszczeni powtórzyć z całą mocą, jak zwykle , nasze silne przekonanie, że hipoteza której dowiedzenia poświęcił tyle lat pracy, jest pozbawiona nie tylko podstaw historycznych, lecz całkowicie nieprawdopodobna." - F.H.A Scrivener, "A Plain Introduction to the Criticism of the New Testament, Strona 537, 542 "Zalążek tej teorii można dostrzec w spekulacjach Bentleya i Griesbacha. Lecz nadzieja na stabilność ich imponującej budowli jest fundamentem położonym na piaszczystym gruncie pomysłowych przypuszczeń." - F.H.A Scrivener, "A plain introduction to the Criticism of the New Testament", strona 531 Przewodniczący Komitetu Rewizyjnego Fenthon John Anthony Horth thumb|left|Fenton John Anthony HortFenthon John Anthony Horth *Sacertotalism *Antyewangeliczny i Antyprotestancki punkt widzenia *Czysto Rzymski punkt widzenia jako bliższy prawdzie od Ewangelicznego *Kult Maryjny *Wielki szacunek wobec unitarianina Johana Jakoba Griesbacha Czysto Rzymski punkt widzenia jest mi bliższy, i chyba bardziej prowadzi ku prawdziwe niż Ewangeliczny. - Fenthon John Anthony Horth, "Life Letters & of Fenthon John Anthony Horth" Vol 1, Strona 77 Przez wiele lat byłem przekonany że kult Marii i kult Jezusa, mają wiele wspólnego , jeśli chodzi o ich przyczyny i skutki. Lecz może cała kwestia polega na prawdziwej ideii pośrednictwa. Potępiamy wszelkie wtórne pośrednictwo ludzkie jako obraze dla jedynego pośrednika. Lecz ten błąd będzie trudno usunąć dopuki Protestanci nie porzucą sowjej przerażającej i szalonej ideii kapłaństwa. - Fenthon John Anthony Horth, "Life & Letters of Fenthon John Anthony Horth" Vol 2, Strona 50 - 51 Jestem zagorzałym Sacertotalistą . - Fenthon John Anthony Horth, " Life & Letters of Fenthon John Anthony Horth", Vol 2 , Strona 86 Sacertotalism jest poglądem że kapłan jest niezbędny w pośrednictwie między Bogiem a Ludźmi. "(Johan Jakob Griesbach)... imię najbardziej przez nas szanowane ze wszystkich krytyków Nowego Testamentu." - Westcott i Anthony Horth, "The New Testament in the Orginal Greek", Introduction (wprowadzenie), strona 185 Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Jezuici Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:19-stowieczna Rewizja Tekstu Biblijnego